It is often desirable to be able to use video and still cameras while engaged in riding a vehicle. Those wanting to do so include law enforcement officers, journalists, or people who enjoy an active lifestyle. However, in order to obtain quality pictures, it is essential for the camera to be in a stable setting while it is in use. It is often difficult, if not impossible, for the individual operating the vehicle to try and also hold a camera in a steady position. Moreover, it can be dangerous for a person operating a vehicle to, at the same time, try to manually hold and operate a camera. In this regard, quick and agile-moving vehicles, often equipped with handle-bars for sudden turning, are particularly ill-suited for the use of a camera during operation of the vehicle.
Prior art camera supports, although providing stability, lack the appropriate design to allow for mounting a camera on the handle-bar of a vehicle. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,260 issued to Ferra shows a camera mount attachable to a tripod. There are other camera supports, such as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,256 issued to Macchiarella and U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,101 issued to Watkins that are designed for fixably mounting a camera support inside a boat and car, respectively. U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,704 issued to Appleman is designed to be carried by an individual.
There are various problems with the devices of the prior art, however. They tend to be complex, have many parts, and are not designed specifically for the camera support to be attached to the handle-bar of a vehicle. Thus, a need existed for a relatively simple camera support that can maintain a camera's stability while providing for attachment to a vehicle's handle-bar.